The present invention relates to an improved measuring hammer having multiple functions and more particularly, to a measuring hammer having a plurality of measuring portions disposed thereon, which can be used to readily measured an object of any size in the construction field. In addition, the present invention relates to a measuring hammer including a nail holding aperture disposed in the head portion thereof for initially holding a nail to hammer it into an object which is difficult to reach by the operator.
There are many types of measuring hammers which are well known in the art having a measuring portion thereon. However, such hammers have proven to be only theoretical and thus do not have any practical use in the construction field for the claimed purpose. That is, in the construction field, there is the need to use measurements of 1.5", 12", 16" and 24" or two times and three times such measurements for measuring objects such as floor joist, studs, ceiling joist, rafters, framing materials, subflooring, sheathing board, dry wall, etc. Also, it is difficult for such hammers to drive a nail into some portions of an object where it is difficult to maneuver the hands for holding the nail to start the nail into the wood.